


Великолепный кофе

by Slavna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда у Джейн окончательно сдают нервы, она с каким-то истерическими нотами говорит:<br/>«У меня парень – бог, веришь? Настоящий, скандинавский бог».<br/>Нико не меняет выражение лица, ставит чашку с ароматным кофе на стол и отвечает:<br/>«А у меня отец бог. Тоже самый настоящий, правда, греческий. Веришь?»<br/>Джейн давится кофе, а у Нико все такой же скучающий взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Великолепный кофе

Тор не появляется уже год, но жизнь вокруг не останавливается, а течет своим чередом. Жизнь Джейн тоже не останавливается ни на секунду, как бы самой Джейн не хотелось. Она уходит с головой в работу, часто забывая про сон и вообще нормальную жизнь в целом. Еще она пьет великолепный кофе, что готовит ей ее практикант.

Практикант появляется полгода назад, его зовут Нико ди Анджело, он смотрит на все со скучающим видом, знает три древних, мертвых языка и варит потрясающим кофе. Еще он больше похож на бармена из клуба в несколько кварталов отсюда, чем на предполагаемого человека науки.

Джейн с легкостью представляет его в окружении бутылок с алкоголем, наливающий мартини какой-то студентке, только-только вырвавшейся из-под родительского крыла, в клубе, но Нико упрямо каждый день приходит на работу, готовя с утра Джейн потрясающий кофе и вообще возвращая Джейн понятие нормальной жизни.

Нико двадцать один, почти на семь лет младше самой Джейн, но смотрит он на нее как на глупого ребенка. Носит ей кофе, забирает пачку сигарет, когда она хочет обзавестись еще одной вредной привычкой, заставляет ее идти домой, и все это не меняя выражение лица.

Он закатывает глаза, тяжело вздыхает, и в его взгляде Джейн видит не двадцать один, а всю сотню. На какое-то мгновение ей кажется, что он не совсем человек, а даже бог. Мысль приходит и уходит в тоже мгновение.

Когда у Джейн окончательно сдают нервы, она с каким-то истерическими нотами говорит:

«У меня парень – бог, веришь? Настоящий, скандинавский бог».

Нико не меняет выражение лица, ставит чашку с ароматным кофе на стол и отвечает:

«А у меня отец бог. Тоже самый настоящий, правда, греческий. Веришь?»

Джейн давится кофе, а у Нико все такой же скучающий взгляд.

Джейн закрывает глаза, не задает лишних вопросов, скорее просто боясь узнать ответы, и пытается забыть все, что не вписывается в понятие нормальной жизни и науки.

Еще Джейн начинает ночевать дома, на выходные выбираться с Дарси по магазинам, вспоминать про восьмичасовой сон и нормальную жизнь. Нико кивает, приносит с утра кофе и исчезает после окончание рабочего дня до начала следующего. А еще Джейн знает, что у Нико вкус кофе даже на губах, а глаза по-настоящему черные.

И все бы было даже хорошо, но по ночам к ней приходят странные сны. Там ей снятся чужие светлые волосы и голубые глаза, а с утра ей приносит кофе другой, с угольно-черными волосами и темнейшими глазами.

И жизнь опять катится куда-то вниз.

Кофе по утрам, сны по ночам, и очередное прощание с нормальной жизнью.

Но через год Джейн опять видит уже наяву светлые волосы, голубые глаза и…

Правда, где-то в подсознании она признается, что ей не хватает кофе по утрам, чужого скучающего взгляда и…

Но Джейн уже умеет не задавать вопросов, не вспоминать и вычеркивать лишнее. Последнее, больше на словах, но у Джейн есть взгляд чужих голубых глаз, а ради этого можно научиться и не только этому.


End file.
